Tuesday
by Ilovecats
Summary: Izzie's life has been spiraling out of control. She decides to fix it by taking a new lover. What happens when that love affair takes over her life? McStizzie On Hiatus
1. Get Mine, Get Yours

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5_

Izzie Stevens shook out her coat as she entered the Emerald City Bar. The rain was starting to pick up outside but that wasn't the reason that she was miserable. No, she liked the rain but she hated her life. She had tried to make it work with George. She tried for three months to connect with him on a more intimate level. But no matter how hard they tried, the two of them still had no chemistry in the bedroom. They decided to call it quits one week ago, leaving them both bitter and alone

She was tired of all the gossip. She was tired of all the stares. But mostly, she was just tired. Her life had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She was sure that she could find that precise moment when her life veered off course. Some would say that it was when she cut Denny's LVAD wire. But she knew better. Others would say that it occurred when she got drunk and slept with her best friend George. But that wasn't it either. No, her life started spinning out of control the minute she stepped foot through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. The moment she became an intern, she was no longer in control of her life. Others dictated what she did, when she did it, and who she did it with. But not anymore; she was taking back control of her life.

She had a plan. It was simple really. Of course if she ever told anybody her idea, they would call her crazy. Except, she didn't think that asking someone to be her lover was insane. It was the best way to take power over her life. She was in charge of the when, the where and the who. People may be able to tell her which attending she would follow that day. On whose service she was assigned. But there were no mandated instructions on which attending she would spend the night with. She smiled when she spotted the only person who would be able to help her.

"I think we should have sex," Izzie said as she sat in the empty chair next to Mark.

He cocked an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "Not going to happen," he replied. He sipped his scotch. "You're drunk."

She scooted closer to him, her lips inches away from his face. She stopped centimeters from his lips before bringing her mouth to his nose and letting out a hot breath. "I'm not drunk. I haven't had anything to drink."

He smirked. What had gotten into Stevens? He had never seen her aggressive like this before. Not that he was complaining either.

"Then why do you want to have sex with me? You don't exactly respond well to my flirtations at the hospital. Is this some kind of dare?"

This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be. He was supposed to say yes. He was supposed to jump at the chance to have sex with her. She had to try a different approach.

"George and I broke up."

"And you needed a sympathy fuck?"

"I needed a new lover."

"I don't date."

Izzie smiled. That's exactly why she chose him. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend.

"Good. All I want to do is sleep with you."

He smirked. "What's the catch?"

"One day a week, you are my lover. From twelve a.m. one day until twelve a.m. the next, I am the only woman you are allowed to be with."

"I'm listening."

"You can't flirt with other women. You can't look at other women. And you can't have sex with other women for that twenty-four hour period of time. But the other six days a week, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want."

He liked the sound of this already. Sex with a hot blonde once a week and he still could have other women. What's not to like about this plan?

"I can deal with that. When do we start this thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You pick the day."

Mark looked at his watch and smiled. It was only 10:30. "How about today? Tuesday can be our day."

She was hoping he would say that.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Mark slammed Izzie's body against the wall, his mouth fused to her neck. She moaned as he caressed her nipples through the soft fabric of her shirt. She pushed him away from her. She quickly tore off her shirt and removed her pants. She stood in front of him, the black lace of her bra snug around her breasts.

Mark didn't say anything. He just stared at her as her fingers traced the outline of her bra. Her hand stopped at the strap. She dragged it slowly down her right shoulder. Mark swallowed as her other hand traced the same path as the first, stopping at the strap on her left shoulder. She pushed the strap down. She reached around behind her and unclasped the bra.

Mark's eyes darkened as she sauntered up to him. Placing her hands against his still clothed chest, she pushed him down onto the bed. Straddling him, she placed a deep kiss on his lips, eliciting a deep groan from within his chest.

Mark grabbed Izzie and flipped them so that he was on top. Izzie laid her head against the soft mattress and smiled up at him. He took off his shirt before bending down to suckle her neck. Izzie dug her fingernails into his back. That was all the encouragement that he needed. He trailed kisses down her abdomen, stopping at her bellybutton. He dipped his tongue into her navel, the thin sheen of sweat on her body making it taste salty.

"Do you have protection?" she moaned before things went too far.

"In the night stand." He got off the bed and got the nearly full box of condoms. He took one out and handed it to Izzie. He stood over her as he unzipped his jeans and took them off. "You put it on."

Hooking her fingers in his silky blue boxers, she easily slid them down his legs. She licked her lips in anticipation as she eyed his ample manhood. She looked into his eyes as she sheathed him in the thin layer of latex.

He lowered her back onto the bed. He slipped her panties down her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. She needed this more than she needed anything else in the world. She needed him inside of her. She needed to feel something when she was with a man. She placed her foot on his butt and forced him inside of her.

He smirked at her. That's the way she was going to play. He thrust inside of her. This wasn't about gentleness. This wasn't about love. This was about instant gratification. This was about a quick release. A mindless fuck.

Izzie groaned as the familiar sensations began building up in her abdomen. She cried out Mark's name as she came, her body milking his release.

Exhausted, Izzie laid her head on Mark's chest. "That was…"

"Amazing," he finished for her.

She smiled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Yeah."

Mark wrapped his arms around Izzie as she snuggled closer to him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "You can stay as long as you want." It's not that he wanted her to stay he just didn't want to be that guy that kicked a woman out of his bed after sex.

Izzie looked at the clock. It was 11:45. "I should go." She got up and got dressed. She stopped at the door and turned around. "I'll see you next Tuesday." She closed the door behind her.

Mark stretched his legs over his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He could definitely get used to this.

_We have a physical thing_

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body_

_Not your heart_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys liked this. I don't like writing this kind of stuff but it's necessary for the purpose of this story so I tried.

Anyhoo... For those of you that have reading Faking It, I'm almost done with the next chapter and it should post some time tomorrow. This story will be updated whenever I can, but may not reguarly until after I finish my other story. (Sorry)

Anyway, if you liked this and want to read more, write a review and let me know!


	2. Kiwi

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So give it up and don't pretend_

_And spread your arms and legs across the bed_

_And when you shake you won't regret_

_The things I whispered in your ear, I said_

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

**Six Months Later**

Mark snaked his arm around Izzie's waist and pulled her closer to him. Izzie arched into him, her back pressed against his chest.

"I want you," he whispered into her ear.

Izzie twisted in his embrace. "You're going to have to wait." She nipped at his earlobe, the soft flesh caught between her teeth.

Mark groaned as he pushed Izzie against the wall of his hotel room. He slipped his hand beneath the rough fabric of her light blue jeans. His fingers skimmed past her thick curls. He pressed his thumb against her clit causing her body to jerk forward.

"Mark," she breathed into his ear. "I can't. I…" All thoughts of room service and growling stomachs left her mind as Mark slipped two fingers inside of her and began to gently stroke her. She clung to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his back. "Harder," she implored as her hips bucked to coincide with his thrusting fingers.

Mark smiled into Izzie's hair as he added another finger and sped up his thrusts. He had always prided himself on being able to pleasure women. He liked giving them what they wanted and Izzie was no exception. Except that she was. He didn't make her beg like the other women; he gave her what she wanted, however she wanted it, when she wanted it. He didn't toy with her; he didn't tease her, unless of course that was what she wanted. Just to hear her moan; those little whimpers that came out of her mouth right before she came. Just to see the sweat glisten across her skin, her hair matted against her face. Just to see her eyes darken; her mouth slightly open as she came. Just to feel her come around him, whether it be his fingers, his tongue or his penis. Just to hear his name pass through her lips, the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Mark!" she screamed, her fingers scratching down his back, her muscles tightening around him.

He held her tight against his body, slowing down his thrusts to help her ride out her orgasm. When her spasms stopped, he removed his hand from her pants and placed a finger in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her.

She watched him as he licked his fingers clean, her eyes dark, her face flushed. She grabbed his hand and started to suck on his finger. A sight strangely exotic, an indication of what she wanted to do to him.

"Later," he whispered in her ear. He removed his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his own lips. Their tongues dueled for control as he guided her toward the bed. He laid her down gently on the silk sheets he requested specifically for her. He removed his clothing, leaving only his boxers before he joined her on the bed. He placed feathery light kisses on her face and neck as his fingers worked the delicate buttons of her blouse. He traced his tongue down her chest.

Izzie reached out for him, her arms gripping his biceps. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. He knew exactly what she wanted and he was more than happy to oblige. He helped her slide her jeans down her hips and off her body. He left a trail of kisses as he went up her body; the bottom of her foot, the back of her knee, her inner thigh. He stopped at her still clothed crotch and placed a light kiss on her panties already wet with desire, eliciting a soft whimper from Izzie. He continued up her body; her bellybutton, her abdomen, the crevice between her breasts. He unclasped her bra, exposing her pert breasts, her nipples already pebble hard. He scraped his teeth across her nipple before opening his mouth to claim the entire breast. He swirled his tongue around the nipple.

Izzie arched into him, sending her breast even further into his mouth. He knew how to make her come by just playing with her breasts. The right amount of pressure, a simple puff of his hot breath, and a light nip of his teeth would send her over the edge. But not tonight. No, he had something else in mind tonight. He ended his assault on her breasts and kissed her shoulder, the tiny crease in her neck, her chin. He stopped where he longed to be the most, her lips.

Needing air, Mark ended the kiss. He looked down at her. "You're so beautiful," he said before he bent down for another kiss. His hand shot to the side, groping the nightstand for the condom he had left there earlier. He rolled off of her so he could take off his boxers. He knelt over her, his knees on either side of her thighs. He quickly sheathed his length before bending down to give her one last kiss.

He removed the last barrier that prevented them from joining together as one. He lifted her torso off the bed, wrapping her right leg around his waist. She enveloped her arms around his body, her fingernails digging into his back. He entered her with a quick thrust. She buried her head in his chest as they moved together, bumping and grinding. He breathed her in. Lavender. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Mark," she cried out as her release hit her.

He pulled back on her hair so he could see her face. He covered her mouth with his as his own orgasm rocked his body. Satiated, he collapsed on top of her, being careful not to squish her. The only sound was their panting breaths. The silence in the room was filled by Izzie's growling stomach.

Mark laughed. "What was that?"

Izzie swatted Mark's chest. "If you would have listened to me when I came in here, you would have known that I was hungry. You should have fed your girlfriend before you ravished her."

Mark pulled her closer to him, their legs entwined on the bed. "What can I say? It's been a week since I've been able to touch that gorgeous body of yours. I couldn't help myself."

Izzie traced her thumb down Mark's cheek. "I can't help myself either." Her stomach grumbled again.

Mark moved down her body and rested his head on her stomach. "Your stomach is telling me that I should feed it soon or I won't be able to touch it next Tuesday."

"It is, is it? What does it say you should feed it?"

Mark turned his head so that he could face her, his beard tickling her abdomen. "Pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes. And eggs, scrambled and a whole pound of bacon."

Izzie laughed. "A pound? I don't think my stomach would be able to eat that much."

Mark raised his head off of her belly and shrugged his shoulders. "Our stomachs were communicating and decided that would be enough for the both of them."

"Oh, okay."

Mark got off the bed and went to the phone to order room service. He stood there naked as he placed the order, no need for modesty between the two lovers. Mark smiled at her as he crawled back into bed with Izzie.

"Do you think I should answer the door like this?" she asked.

"No. Today is Tuesday. And on Tuesday you are my girlfriend which means I am the only one allowed to see you naked."

Girlfriend; a label that Izzie so easily slipped into. She was no longer the woman that came to him once a week to get fucked. No, things had changed, neither one quite sure when. But their rendezvous became more intimate. Often they would share a meal, sometimes before sex, sometimes after. They would occasionally share a glass of wine and a moonlit dance on the balcony. And very rarely, they would forgo sex altogether and just lie in bed in each other's arms watching a movie or just talking. They would discuss their childhood memories, their dreams, and their fears. But the one thing that did not talk about, the one topic that was off limits was what they did on the other six days a week, and more importantly, who they did it with.

Both of them were dressed by the time room service arrived with their food. They ate together, talking about Meredith, Derek, Lexie and the rest of their friends at Seattle Grace and the various complicated relations that each of them was involved in. They discussed Izzie's decision to specialize in Cardio and they brushed on the topic of past relationships, hers with Denny, and his with Addison.

Izzie snuggled in Mark's arms when they were finished eating. His fingers grazed across her cheek as he lowered his head to kiss her. He closed his eyes, getting lost in her. "Isobel," he whispered into her ear.

"We don't have time."

He glanced at the clock. 11:58 glared back at him, reminding him that it was almost over.

Izzie rolled out of bed and gathered her things as the clock changed to 11:59. She looked at him one last time as she walked toward the door. Because at midnight, the magic would be gone, the ball would be over. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her one last time before closing the door behind her as the clock struck midnight, neither one brave enough to see if indeed the carriage would turn back into a pumpkin.

Mark sighed as he got back into bed, the clock telling him that it was indeed Wednesday and he was once again single. He wrapped the silk sheets around his body, the scent of lavender only served as he reminder that he would spend the next six days alone.

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair _

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to everyone that has read and a special thanks to those that have taken the time to review.

The next few chapters will introduce other characters that I plan to fold into this story. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off. The next couple of chapters will also help flesh out the plot of this story and explain the true nature of Mark and Izzie's relationship. So just try and bear with me until then.

And... Read & Review


	3. Near You Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, the song Near You Always or anything else that you recognize.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please don't say I love you,_

_those words touch me much too deeply_

_and they make my core tremble_

_Don't think you realize the effect you have over me_

_Please don't look at me like that_

_It just makes me want to make you near me always_

Izzie took a sip of her scotch, the bitter liquid doing nothing to numb the pain in her chest. It was a Wednesday and Izzie hated Wednesdays. There was something about the middle of the week that always put her in a foul mood. She took another sip, her face contorting as the liquor hit her tongue. Scotch was not her drink. She preferred tequila or bourbon. But today was a Wednesday. And Wednesdays required scotch. It was Mark's favorite drink and he would often consume a glass before she arrived for their secret trysts on Tuesdays. Izzie took a deep breath, the intoxicating aroma filling her nostrils. She closed her eyes, images of her first night with Mark invading her thoughts; his mouth exploring her body, his breath hot against her skin. Images swirled together, all time spent with Mark melding into one night. The scent of scotch, sweat and sex; the sound of Mark's voice, his grunts and groans; his lips kissing every inch of her body, his hands touching her; all her senses were stimulated at once. Subconsciously, Izzie let out a low moan.

"Iz, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes. Lexie stared back at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

The light chatter of people, the clang of glass against wood reminded her that she wasn't alone at the table. Christina, once a close friend, now merely an acquaintance; their friendship fractured after Izzie's affair with George was revealed, creating a unique bond between Christina and George's ex-wife, Callie. It was further strained as Izzie's interest in cardio threatened Christina's position in the hospital, especially after Doctor Hahn started favoring Izzie over Christina. Then there was Meredith, friend and roommate. Her love life in shambles as Derek had left her yet again, this time for a scrub nurse named Rose. George, her former best friend turned lover. After their break up, they remained friends but they were not as close as they once were, torn apart by awkwardness. Lexie, the newest one to join the group, drawn to them through her connection to everyone. A fellow intern to George, a sister to Meredith, Christina was her resident, and Alex was her boyfriend. To Izzie, she was her new best friend. The one person she told everything to. Everything except Mark. Nobody knew about her relationship with him. No one would understand it.

"I'm fine," Izzie said after a few minutes. "It's just been a really long day."

"Tell me about it," Meredith interjected. "Derek and Rose were looking at each other all lovey-dovey. It was sickening."

Izzie wasn't listening anymore; her mind wandering back to the night before.

"I think I'm in love," Alex said as he sat down in the empty seat next to Lexie.

Lexie kissed his cheek. "I love you too baby."

"What? Oh yeah, I love you. But I was talking about Dr. Beauchamp."

"The new OBGYN?" Lexie asked.

"Oh, I've met him," George said.

"He's very yummy," Christina said.

"And he has an accent," Meredith added.

Izzie looked up, her friends waiting for her to say something. "Um…" she began. "I haven't met him yet."

"He's one of the best neo-natal surgeons in the world. He once delivered sextuplets two and half months early and they all survived," Alex said.

"Evil Spawn has a new man-crush," Christina said. "Is he better than Sloan?"

Izzie perked up at the mention of Mark's name.

"He's better than Sloan. Sloan is a jackass. Dr. Beauchamp is actually really nice."

Izzie took small sips of her scotch as her friends continued to discuss the differences between Mark Sloan and Michel Beauchamp. The conversation soon turned toward comparing Addison Montgomery and the new doctor.

"There he is," Alex said as he pointed at the door.

He was a good-looking man, at least six foot three with broad shoulders and well defined abs, emphasized by a snug-fitting grey t-shirt. He brushed his fingers through his jet black hair as he stepped into the crowded bar.

But Izzie wasn't looking at him. Her attention was on the man that walked in behind Michel. She scanned his body, his leather jacket tight against his chest. She smiled as he took it off, his biceps flexing as he hung it on the coat rack. She sighed, memories of being held in his warm embrace overwhelming her. He looked at her for a moment, the same intensity in his eyes from the night before as they lay in his bed holding her as they made love. He blinked and he was no longer looking at her, but through her. She took another sip of her scotch, her eyes following him as he made his way to an empty barstool.

"Dr. Beauchamp," Alex called him over to the table.

Michel walked toward them. "Bon soir," he said as he shook Alex's hand. "Who are all these beautiful women?" he asked his voice heavy with a French accent.

"This," he said as he pointed at Lexie. "Is Lexie Grey, my girlfriend."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"This is Meredith Grey, Lexie's sister and my roommate."

He kissed Meredith's hand.

"This is Christina Yang, Meredith's best friend."

He reached for Christina's hand but she pulled it away before he could kiss it.

"I don't think so," she said. "I'm in cardio."

"Oui, mademoiselle."

"This is George O'Malley."

Michel shook his hand.

"And who is this lovely woman?"

Izzie looked up, her eyes meeting his green ones. "I am Izzie Stevens," she said as she stood up and offered him her hand.

He bent his head, his eyes remaining on her as he kissed the top of her hand. "Vous êtes très belle."

"Thank you," Izzie said as she sat back down.

"Are you interested in gynecology?" he asked as he took a chair from another table and placed it next to hers.

"No." She finished her scotch. She stood up and made her way to the bar. She sidled next to Mark, her body pressed against him. She trailed her fingers down his arm, her hand lingering on his for a few minutes. She signaled for Joe to get her another scotch for her. She looked at Mark, his gaze focused solely on her. She bit her lip, using all of her self control not to kiss him. Joe handed her a tumbler with the scotch. She allowed her body to graze Mark's as she turned to go back to her seat.

"Dr. Stevens," Adam Webster, a fifth year neuro resident said before she got back to her table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If anybody would have asked Mark Sloan what his favorite day of the week was, he would say Tuesday. And without any hesitation he would also tell them that he hated Wednesdays the most. It was the longest period of time that he spent without Isobel. It was the longest time he had to wait to be able to touch her. To kiss her. To hold her in his arms.

He came to Emerald City Bar every Wednesday night so that when he walked into his hotel room, he was too drunk to realize that he was alone. His Thursdays through Mondays were spent in much the same way. It originally wasn't supposed to be like that. His other days were meant to be spent with other women. Mondays were the first day to go, terrified that if he fell asleep with a woman in his bed and woke up on Tuesday morning, it would violate what he had going on with Isobel and she wouldn't come back to him. Wednesdays were next, no woman good enough to even come in to contact with the sheets that Isobel had touched the night before. Soon, Mark discovered that the longer he waited between sex with one woman and Isobel, the better the sex with Isobel was. Finally, three months ago, Isobel was the only woman he was sleeping with.

"Dr. Webster," Izzie's voice travelled through the crowded room.

Mark turned himself so that he was facing her. He gripped the glass in his hand, his fingers aching.

Izzie threw her back as she laughed at something Adam said to her. Adam touched her arm.

Mark closed his eyes, the thought of another man laying a finger on Isobel driving him mad. Taking a sip of his scotch, he opened his eyes. Except, she wasn't his Isobel. No, tonight she was just Izzie. Isobel existed only on Tuesdays and only in the confines of his hotel room. At the hospital she was Doctor Stevens and everywhere else she was just Izzie. Mark finished his scotch and placed the empty glass on the bar. He stood up and headed for the door. He grabbed his coat off the hook and put in on. He turned to get one last look at Izzie before he left. His heart leapt to his throat as she stared at him.

He stared back at her for a moment before he turned around and opened the door. He took a deep breath, the fresh Seattle air invading his lungs. She wasn't supposed to look at him like that. Not Izzie. Not today. Only on Tuesdays was she allowed to look at him like that.

_Please don't kiss me so sweet,_

_It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow_

_And please don't touch me like that,_

_makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow_

_And please don't come so close_

_It just makes me want to make you near me always_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, thanks to those of you that have read and a special thanks to those of you that have taken the time to review.


End file.
